Dragon's Prey
by Satanira
Summary: Rated just in case.This is a random idea that popped into my head while I was reading a thread on Gaia. They said DBZ should never be crossed with anything, and now I am crossing it with GW just to piss them off. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

This is a random idea that popped into my head while I was reading a thread on Gaia. They said DBZ should never be crossed with anything, and now I am crossing it with GW just to piss them off.

* * *

Capsule Corps.

* * *

Pluto sighed under her breath, wondering what in all the nine hells had possessed her to come here looking for help. The little logical part of her brain that was forever whispering 'I told you so' informed her that she'd come here to find one Prince Vegeta of the Saiyins and convince him to jump dimensions to assist a defenseless country in a world that had only recently ceased a war of immense proportions and already needed a peacekeeper or two.

She told logic to can it and get the hell out of her head. Then she told herself smacking Vegeta with her Time Staff wouldn't help her cause much, no matter how satisfying it would be or how much he deserved it.

"Prince Vegeta," She said quietly, cutting right through his ego-puffing speech about himself and how he didn't have to help her if he didn't want to and other such manly nonsense. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not asking you to come with me. I'm telling you in no uncertain terms that you will do as I say."

"And are you going to make me?" Vegeta all but sneered up at her, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I am." She informed him. "I do not have time to argue with you. You are coming, whether you like it or not, am I understood?"

* * *

Sanq Kingdom

* * *

Relena winced as the bedrock of the palace shook again, knocking what little was left standing in the large room to the floor.

"Queen Relena, you must leave!" One of the officers gathered in her spacious office cried. "It's dangerous here!"

"I'm not leaving." Relena said quietly. "I'm sorry, General, but as long as the Sanq Kingdom still stands, I will stand with her."

"But your Majesty!"

"General, I'd like you to take your remaining troops and clear the city." Relena said calmly, staring out the huge bay windows at the raging fires in the distance. "Get everyone you can out the west gate and bring everyone else into the palace."

"But-" the General started, but fell silent at the plaintive look the queen turned on him. "I'll see to it immediately, your Majesty." He said, bowing slightly and hurrying out of the room.

Relena sighed and continued staring out the window, watching the slow but steady advance of a small group of mobile suits through the surrounding forest. It had been a mistake to reinstate the Sanq Kingdom after retiring from her post as Vice Foreign Minister. She realized how much of a mistake it was now, with an army on all sides and no allies to rescue her.

The Gundams had been destroyed years ago, so she couldn't hope for them to come. Her friends were all either dead or a long way away; they wouldn't come for her either. Her only option was hope the army left the capital alone. If not... well, that's what her pistol was for.

"Queen Relena!" A young servant exclaimed, bursting in the door. "Queen Relena, you have to see this!"

"What is it?" Relena asked the girl, wondering what might have gotten her so excited. "What's happened?"

"You have to see this, your Majesty!" The servant repeated, grabbing Relena's wrist and dragging her across the hall to the main security office. "Look, your Majesty! We're saved!"

Displayed on the center monitor was an image of two people. One was a man, much shorter than the woman next to him. He was dressed in some kind of strange armor and carried no weapon. The woman was tall and thin, dressed in a black and white uniform with a very short skirt and no sleeves, and carried only a tall silver staff.

"Who are they?" Relena asked, turning to the servant. "Where did they come from?"

"I don't know, your Majesty, but that man blew up a mobile suit!" The girl seemed slightly out of breath, and her face was flushed with excitement. "He shot some kind of light from his hands and blew it to bits!"

Relena stared at the girl, then at the screen, wondering if she'd somehow heard wrong. No one could shoot light out of their hands. And even if they could, how can light destroy a mobile suit?

Then the woman raised her staff and began to glow dark purple. Her lips moved, as if she was saying something too soft for the audio pick-up to catch. The glow gathered at the tip of her staff and coalesced into a dark orb, which shot away from her, leveling two mobile suits and a goodly stretch of trees behind them.

The woman looked at the man and said something else. The man nodded, saying something in reply. The woman smiled, closed her eyes, and disappeared. After a moment, the man jumped into the air, destroyed one last suit, and flew towards the palace.

* * *

At the Palace

* * *

Vegeta landed in the courtyard of the mansion, scowling. He refused to think of something so small and plain as a palace. It looked more like a school than a home.

After a short moment, two women ran into the courtyard. The one with dark red hair was dressed in an obvious uniform and carrying a weapon of some kind. The one with light brown hair wore a long, strapless white gown with- of all things- flowers around the hem, and a thin gold circlet in her hair. She was probably the ruler here.

"Who are you?" The brunette asked quietly, stopping a few feet from him. "How is it you can fly?"

"If you don't know, why should I tell you?" Vegeta asked, noting with some satisfaction that they were both around the same height.

The woman sighed under her breath. Vegeta decided that she must be very proud and sure of herself.

"Queen Relena!" Someone called, running out of the house. "Queen Relena, the city is clear!" The man pulled up short upon seeing Vegeta and immediately reached for the weapon strapped to his waist.

"It's all right, General." The brunette, presumably Relena said calmly. "He's on our side for the moment. Leave your gun where it is."

"Yes, your Majesty." The General said, not sounding very convinced but obeying nonetheless.

"How many citizens did you have to bring into the palace?" Queen Relena asked. "Will we have room in the palace itself, or will we have to house them in the cellars?"

"I took the liberty of installing them directly into the cellars, your Majesty. They felt unsafe in the main building."

"Very good, General. You have my permission to withdraw." The General bowed deeply before leaving, and Relena returned her gaze to Vegeta. "May I at least have your name?" She asked in a deceptively neutral tone that had an edge of steel to it.

"I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyins." Vegeta announced proudly, knowing full well that they'd have no idea who or what the Saiyins were.

"Welcome, Prince Vegeta." Relena said, dropping into a graceful half-curtsy. "I am Queen Relena of the Sanq Kingdom. We thank you for your assistance to our homeland."

Vegeta simply raised one eyebrow, a trick his father had taught him when he was very young. "It's disgraceful that you needed my help in the first place, woman." He said finally. "Did you even have an army in the first place, or were you too stupid to build one?"

"Watch your tone when speaking to her Majesty!" The redhead commanded, raising the muzzle of her rifle. "Have you no respect?"

"Not for weak women." Vegeta retorted harshly. "Especially not those who can't even protect those that serve them. Like I said, it's disgraceful."

The redhead sputtered incoherently for a few moments, freeing Vegeta to talk to this weak woman of a ruler.

"What kind of defenses do you have around this place?" He asked. He was here to protect this place, so he might as well get started. "You do have defenses, don't you?"

"Of course we do, your highness." Queen Relena said. "There's no need to be rude. If you'll come with me, I'll have my generals fill you in."

Great. She didn't even handle the protection of her own city. Something was seriously wrong with this place.

* * *

Two Days Later, Preventors Headquarters

* * *

"These reports can't be accurate!" Lady Une exclaimed, slamming her palm against the thick stack of printouts on her desk. "Men cannot fly without mechanical assistance, women do not simply disappear, and two people have no chance against a regiment of mobile suits!"

"Nonetheless, the reports are true." Heero replied stoically, his neutral expression never changing. "Only seasoned veteran agents are assigned to the Sanq kingdom. None would make something up at all, much less something this farfetched. Accept the facts, Lady Une; something we have no hope of comprehending has surfaced. Deal with it." His monthly quota of spoken words used up, the brunette turned and walked calmly out of the office, leaving a sputtering Une behind him.

"How'd she handle it?" Sally Po asked, raising an eyebrow as something crashed behind the closed door. "Not well, I see."

"Hn." Heero replied. "I'm going to Sanq to see what's going on myself. You two coming?"

"Why not?" Sally Po countered, looking over her shoulder at her partner, who was lying down on a padded bench against the wall. "What'd 'ya say?" She asked.

"I don't care, onna." Wufei replied without bothering to open his eyes. "Just as long as you don't get me stuck behind some desk again."

Sally Po snorted, turning her back on the younger Preventor. "I've told you a million times, Chang, that wasn't my fault. And I was stuck in the archives at the time, so I don't know what you're complaining about!"

"Enough, you two." Heero said quietly, collecting his jacket and duffel. "We need to hurry if we want to make it there in any reasonable length of time."

* * *

The Next Day, Sanq Capital

* * *

"Sure are a lot of 'em." Sally Po commented, lowering her binoculars long enough to jot something down on her ever-present pad of paper. "I wonder why."

"Maybe because they're invading a country?" Wufei suggested with a bare trace of sarcasm.

"One known for its policy of total pacifism?" Sally countered, returning to her tally of troops. "One with no weapons, no standing army aside from an honor guard, and a population of only 40,000? There are cities that would be harder to conquer than the Sanq Kingdom."

"When the hell is Yuy getting back?" Wufei demanded, seeing he had no hope of winning this argument. "He was due 30 minutes ago."

"Who knows? In the meantime, let's eat. I'm hungry."

* * *

Inside the Sanq Palace

* * *

Vegeta was one frustrated little Saiyin prince. This Relena girl was turning out to be a lot like Kakkorot, only worse. She didn't believe in violence of any kind, not even self-defense. She wanted to _talk_ to the soldiers camped outside the walls, as if talking could solve anything. Not only that, but she insisted on dressing like some sort of ornament or flower arrangement.

In short, he couldn't stand her.

But everyone in this benighted kingdom adored her, and that Pluto onna had warned him against killing unnecessarily. To do so would mean loosing any chance of returning to his own world. Which meant he had to put up with the annoying coward until he'd destroyed the stupid mechanical dolls without killing too many people. Easy.

Yeah. Right.

* * *

End Chapter One

* * *

And thus runs the randomness. Speaking of which, I just updated that story... Weird. 


	2. Chapter 2

To Datajana- Thanks! I was real nervous about posting this one, because everyone I've talked to seems to believe that nothing can be crossed with DBZ. Which is probably why I wrote the durned thing. ;

To ZmajGoddess- I don't know what possessed me to write it! It's actually pretty fun trying to figure out how different people are going to react to a short, spiky-haired dude who can fly. Do you think he and Wufei would be buddies, or instant enemies?

To SorcererCharity- I'll try.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"He's driving me insane!" Relena yelled, throwing a defenseless pink cushion across the room. "The man is nothing but a violent maniac! He doesn't even know the _meaning_ of the word peace!"

"It's all right, your majesty." Relena's chief servant soothed, her needle moving steadily through the torn hem of the dress in her lap. "He may be a prince, but he's not the least bit cultured. Don't let him bother you."

"How can I not?" Relena demanded, turning helplessly to her servant. "He gets under my skin somehow and drives me insane, Lila! Why can't he see that nothing is resolved by fighting?"

Lila set her sewing aside and mutely held her hands out to her queen. Just as silently, Relena threw herself into the older woman's lap, wondering how she'd survived without her.

"It will all turn out, my little queen." Lila assured her softly. "Just let it be for now; he will see eventually."

* * *

Heero slipped silently around a patrol, wondering how an invading army could be so lax in security. He hadn't encountered a single soldier he couldn't simply detour around. Getting back out might be more difficult, but he hopefully wouldn't have to.

He finally located the small service hatch in the outer palace wall and slipped inside the narrow stone passage, making no more noise than an errant breeze.

* * *

Vegeta muttered darkly to himself, stalking the halls of Relena's so-called 'palace.' He couldn't believe he was still here; three days should have been plenty long enough for one Saiyin to oust an invading army. But he wasn't allowed to kill people on a whim here, so it would take a lot longer than that this time. At least a week.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person walking out in front of him until they ran into each other.

The prince of the Saiyins landed on his rear with an ignominious thump, probably bruising his tailbone, while the person he'd run into bounced off the wall and landed on all fours.

"Why don't you watch where the hell you're going!" Both men demanded at the same time, whipping around to glare angrily at each other.

"You're the ass who ran into me." The strange man growled, pushing himself to his feet and glaring at Vegeta. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyins, you little worm, and you will address me as such!" Vegeta snapped scrambling to his feet and matching the man glare for glare.

"What the- oh, you're the man who can fly." The brunette said matter-of-factly, as if flying were simply a rare skill, like perfect pitch. "Good; you should know where Relena is. Take me to her."

"Why would I know where that flower ornament is?" Vegeta demanded. "For all I know, she's off getting a new dress for her next attempt at peace talks."

"She's already started that?" The brunette deadpanned, not looking in the least surprised. "I thought for sure she'd wait at least a week for that. Then can you at least point me in a good direction? I'd really rather not announce my presence to the entire country, if you don't mind."

Vegeta thought for a moment, deciding he maybe like this guy, even if he was taller than him.

"Follow me." He ordered curtly, turning on his heel and heading to Queen Relena's private chambers.

* * *

"Woman!" The short man who called himself Vegeta yelled, rapping his knuckles on a nondescript wooden door. "I'm coming in; cover yourself!" With no more warning than that, he shoved the door open and stepped inside.

Heero followed, eyeing the pink reception chamber inside. It seemed Relena's tastes had changed little since the end of the war.

There was another wooden door, this one painted an eye-searing pink, across the room; Vegeta went directly to it and opened it without knocking.

"Get out here, woman." He ordered rudely. "You have a visitor."

"Prince Vegeta," Came the slightly snobbish reply from the inner room, "I will kindly ask you one last time to _not_ barge into my bedroom without announcing yourself first. What would you have done if I were changing?"

"Scratched my eyes out." Vegeta responded evenly. "Now get out here so I can leave. I can't stand this room anymore."

"Fine! Leave then!"

"Thank you ever so much, your Majesty." Vegeta said sarcastically, turning and stalking across the carpet. "You're so very kind."

After a few moments, Relena emerged in all her pink glory, adjusting the skirt of her gown.

"Now, then, how can I- _Heero?_"

* * *

"You don't suppose he's been captured, do you?" Sally mused, polishing off her third sandwich.

"Please." Wufei snorted, grabbing the last sandwich before his partner could get to it. "Yuy plans his captures two weeks in advance and makes sure his electricity and water get shut off."

"Suuure he does." Sally drawled sarcastically, rolling her eyes, before returning to her self-appointed post at the binoculars. "Things happen, Wufei; not even Heero can plan everything."

"Don't let him hear you say that, or he'll start planning your funeral."

"You're a real funny one, Chang. Really.You are."

"Shut up, woman."

* * *

_Erm… This is all you get. It's nearly August, and my house doesn't have AC. It's too friggin _hot_ to write._


End file.
